


【奇異玫瑰/豹玫瑰】三角戀

by LovingRoss



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 奇异玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss
Summary: 記一個腦洞，豹玫已婚、博士第三者。精神上被折騰玫瑰。奇玫淡淡的苦戀味，有點慘，但沒有很虐。





	【奇異玫瑰/豹玫瑰】三角戀

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇只是大綱但不會寫文了。雖然不可能，不過要是有寫手看上這腦洞，歡迎私信。

黑豹故事後，豹和女朋友分手，豹玫互相喜歡。

美國想要拉攏瓦坎達，把玫瑰嫁(?)了給豹。

雖然豹覺得玫瑰只是因為國家指令而嫁過來，但豹一方面是喜歡玫瑰、另一方面也是外交手段，決定接受了這門親事。

玫瑰同樣誤會豹是外交考慮所以娶(?)自己，不過可以待在喜歡的人的身邊，也就決定乘國家指令之便肯首了。

(///∇//) 然後是拉燈劇情，因為玫瑰誤會這是沒有愛情的結合，所以過程心有點痛，哭得有點可憐。

豹把玫瑰的眼淚錯誤讀解玫瑰不喜歡自己、不情願和自己成為結合（誰叫你不好好告白就關燈）。

之後，兩人人前時是恩愛的夫夫，但因為（誤會）對方只當成是政治婚姻，所以誰也沒有表白、人後也就保持距離，被免再深陷這段（被誤會成）沒結果的愛情。

（小三出場）

博士在復聯的會議上認識玫瑰，他知道他是豹的人（很恩愛的形象），但還是不自覺地被玫瑰吸引了。

後來博士在大家的言語之間，知道豹只當玫瑰是外交工具，私底下根本沒有和玫瑰有什麼感情。

博士利用自己復聯成員的身份開始邀約玫瑰，雖然玫瑰赴了一兩次約之後就覺得博士根本沒有什麼工作上的事情，反而很明顯地在泡他。然而在一段痛苦的婚姻中，玫瑰覺得只要博士沒有告白沒有越軌，短暫依戀博士的溫柔也是容許的。

豹知道博士和玫瑰頻繁見面，借酒消愁的晚上耐不住遷怒玫瑰，玫瑰承認知道博士對自己不只是普通朋友的感情，但和博士一起的時間令他覺得放鬆可以給他喘口氣，並說除此以外兩人並沒有任何不見得人的關係。

豹自尊心作祟想要對玫瑰硬來的宣示主權（其實一句我愛你就好，不過這腦洞就是要虐），玫瑰不想要沒有愛情的關係，反抗著豹的求歡。

博士暗暗對玫瑰施的咒語生效，玫瑰突然在豹身下消失，衣衫不整地出現在聖殿。

博士著斗篷裹住玫瑰，解釋對玫瑰施了個咒，在玫瑰生命危險或者極度痛苦的時候，會把人傳送到安全的地方。

然後博士為著自己暗自施的法術，壞了夫夫之間的事情而道歉。

玫瑰知道博士真心對自己好，忍不住淚眼向博士訴說自己多麼的喜歡豹，但又卑鄙地接受博士的溫柔，陷入自我厭惡。

博士抱住玫瑰告白，說卑鄙的是趁虛而入的自己而不是玫瑰，並願意背負一切的罵名，想要讓玫瑰忘了豹，想要讓玫瑰臉上掛上笑容。

(///∇//) 超級溫柔有愛的拉燈。

回到瓦坎達的玫瑰想要和豹坦白自己對豹的感情和自己與博士越軌的關係，但被豹搶在前面告白。

豹將所有都坦白了並說會用一切能耐令玫瑰喜歡自己，給玫瑰幸福，希望玫瑰可以考慮一下，給自己機會。

玫瑰當然想要回應豹的感情但和博士出了軌的他卻又非常愧疚，猶豫了還是沒能說出口。

之後玫瑰把豹告白的事情告訴了博士，同時也坦白自己對博士的感情，他很清楚博士在自己心裡己佔有一席位，他己經不可能裝作沒發現這份感情而回應豹。

博士謝謝玫瑰對自己坦白，謝謝玫瑰喜歡上自己，然後將把遺忘的咒語化成蝴蝶交了給玫瑰，說只要玫瑰把蝴蝶從玻璃盒中放走，玫瑰對博士的感情，還有那夜發生過的一切都會撤底忘掉。

玫瑰問博士會不會因為這個咒語而遺忘，博士說不會，還打趣說當了至尊法師後己經習慣默默守護地球，所以要默默守護玫瑰也會很快會習慣。

博士打開通道把玫瑰送回瓦坎達，並叮囑他要放走蝴蝶。

之後玫瑰回應了豹的感情，沒有再和博士有一絲超越身份的交集。

然而那隻蝴蝶，卻一直在玫瑰珍而重之的寶貝盒子中飛舞著。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 一點解說：
> 
> 博士成全本來就是相愛的豹玫，選擇不作糾纏直接退出，不想玫瑰因為自己而再受拆騰。博士是真心愛著玫瑰，想要他幸福的。
> 
> 玫瑰明白博士的情意並決定接受，不過他當然不會想要忘記對自己如此情深的博士，所以並沒有放走蝴蝶。
> 
> 博士沒有知道玫瑰有沒有放走蝴蝶，默默守護著不知有沒有遺忘的玫瑰。
> 
> 玫瑰珍藏著那只蝴蝶，如同珍藏著對博士的那份感情。


End file.
